lucillaversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Trial Of Rusten Bellwick
The Trial Of Rusten Bellwick is an episode of Lucilla The Vampire Slayer. Summary Lucilla and Johnny get involved in a trial after there is another attempt at stealing the Stonebridge Warhammer. Time Period Sunday the 25th of November 2012 to Thursday the 6th of December 2012. Characters Player Characters * Lucilla Martinez * Johnny Khan NPC Characters * Mystic Gimmiyinn * King Gillibran * Rusten Bellwick Plot Previously... The dwarfs of Stonebridge have lost their war-hammer. Rumour has it that the King of another village sent an eagle to Stonebridge to steal the hammer, which it managed to do but dropped it as it flew back over Darkwood. The hammer's head is made of bronze and the handle is made of polished ebony. Both have the letter G inscribed on them. It is believed that they may have been separated. Finding themselves in an unknown land, Lucilla and Johnny are soon embroiled in the quest to find the Warhammer and take it to the King of Stonebridge. A crow offers them advice for the cost of 1 gold piece. Johnny tries to cast a spell on him. This makes the crow angry and it flies off. Lucilla and Johnny split up and agree to meet in Stonebridge later. Lucilla meets the Crow again. The Crow agrees to help Lucilla for free. She finds the head of the Stonebridge War-hammer. Lucilla goes to meet King Gillibran. She shows him the Hammer head and explains that her friend is looking for the handle. The Crow goes to look for Johnny to see if he has found the handle yet. Johnny is attacked by a rotting corpse. Johnny kills the creature and finds the handle attached to it. Johnny meets the crow again. The Crow tells him that Lucilla is in Stonebridge with the hammer head. King Gillibran has sent for Johnny. On arriving at Stonebridge, Johnny is taken to the castle and into a great throne room. Soon Lucilla walks into the throne room, she see's Bigarm, Tallfinger, the crow, and Johnny. He looks the worse for wear. They both look at each other...and then one of them speaks... Johnny: Hi Lucilla, you look well. I trust your travels went well. Just then, King Gillibran comes walking in and straight over to Johnny, followed by a young Dwarf carrying the hammer head. Johnny takes the handle from his bag and hands it to Gillibran. King Gillibran connects it to the hammer's head and there is a feeling of energy in the air. King Gillibran tells Lucilla and Johnny that there is 1000 gold coins waiting for them in a joint account at the Stonebridge bank. King Gillibran also tells them that whilst they are within Stonebridge one of them may wield the Warhammer. Lucilla and Johnny decide that Johnny should wield the Warhammer. Now... It's the following morning. The sun is shining as Lucilla and Johnny leave their quarters to go and meet with the castle's wiseman, a Dwarf called Mystic Gimmiyinn. Johnny is still feeling pretty rough after his recent experiences. As they approach the small room near the top of one of the castle's towers, their lungs are assailed by many unusual (and none-too-pleasant smells). It only serves to remind Johnny that he hasn't had a cigarette in over 24 hours. As they enter, the first thing they see is a vast array of jars of strange and unusual looking substances and artifacts. The second thing they notice is the small Dwarf with a long grey beard who turns to face them. Mystic: Greethings Luthilla and Johnny, pleath take a theat. He points them to two stools. They do as he says. Mystic: Now, I belieth you whith to return home? Ith thith true? Lucilla: Yeth. The dwarf has a puzzled look. He doesn't seem sure whether she was taking the piss out of him or not. Mystic: Only the Necronomicon hath the power. An unholy book whith rethyth in the mithty foreth. Legend hath it that within ith pageth are pathageth that can thend you back to your world. Beyond that we know nothing muth about it. Lucilla: Do you have the necronomicon? Mystic: No, ith in the mithy foreth. Like i juth thaid. Lucilla: Well then we have a necronomicon to find, thank you for your help. Mystic: I would advithe againth you going juth yet. You are both thtill injured, Johnny ethpethily. I'd thay he neeth about two weekth under my thupervithion. Alltho you muth bare in mind that the mithy foreth containth an anthient and powerful forth. Only the braveth venthure there. Or the most foolith. There ith a whatthur in the wooth, a foul malevolent being of immenth power. Bethd be prepared before you thet fourth. Lucilla: Well perhaps whilst Johnny is recovering i'll buy some things to prepare me. Mystic: Good idea, I'd recommend Smalltungth Adventuring Emporium. Just leave the carthel via the drawbridge, keep walking ahead and you'll thoon thee it on your right. Lucilla leaves the castle and goes looking for the bank. Johnny watches Lucilla leave. Mystic: Johnny, do you mind thtaying? I'd like to dithcuth a few thingth with you. Johnny: That's fine, I still feel tired from my battles anyway. I need to regain my strength. Mystic: I hear you are thumthing of a thorceror, Johnny. I've heard that thumb of your thpells haven't gone quite ath planned. I thought I would give you thumb advithe. If your thpellth are failing it may be because of theveral different thingth. It could be that the thpell ith too powerful, or that you have catht a thpell rethently and need thumb hourth to recover. Don't give up though, magith can be a powerful ally. A little later Lucilla arrives at the bank and withdraws 50 gold (leaving her with 950 in her account). This is the list of items in the shop: ITEM/ COST IN GOLD PIECES/ qty Apple/ 5/ 1 Armband Of Strength/ 29/ 6 Bhea Stone/ 25/ 1 Boots Of Leaping/ 30/ 2 Bread/ 10/ 4 Crossbow/ 24/ 2 Fire Capsules/ 13/ 1 Fire Rod/ 30/ 5 Flask Of Water/ 2/ 4 Flask Of Wine/ 14/ 5 Garlic/ 2/ 1 Glove Of Missile Dexterity/ 23/ 4 Headband Of Concentration/ 26/ 5 Helmet/ 24/ 3 Holy Water/ 6/ 2 Long Spear/ 19/ 1 Nose Filters/ 20/ 3 Potion Of Anti-Poison/ 15/ 6 Potion Of Healing/ 16/ 4 Potion Of Insect Control/ 13/ 5 Potion Of Stillness/ 5/ 2 Ring Of Light/ 24/ 4 Rod Of Water-Finding/ 21/ 6 Rope/ 17/ 2 Shield/ 24/ 3 Snargruff's Rolled Smoking Leaves (Pack of 6)/ 11/ 4 Suit Of Armour/ 50/ 5 Sword/ 24/ 5 3 Crossbow Bolts/ 8/ 3 Lucilla buys Rope x1, potion of healing x1, potion of anti-poison x1. DAY 3 It's morning and Johnny and Lucilla have met in the royal hall for breakfast. Johnny is on edge. He hasn't had a cigarette since Shingleton. He's been getting by without one...but now he FUCKING NEEDS A SMOKE!!! He'd do anything for just one cigarette, but where the hell can he get one? He needs to find out... Johnny: Lucilla, I gotta get me a cigarette. Just one would help me feel better. I'm guessing they use pipes and tobacco in this place. This place is great but I gotta find some way to smoke and quick. Lucilla: I've seen some smoking leaves at the shops and we'll need some more things from there. I was thinking of going back there. Johnny: Sounds good, lets go back there then and get some more things for our quest ahead. First Lucilla takes Johnny to the bank where she withdraws 300 gold (leaving 650 in the account.) Next they head to Smalltongue's Adventuring Emporium. ITEM/ COST IN GOLD PIECES/ qty Apple/ 5/ 1 Armband Of Strength/ 29/ 5 Bhea Stone/ 25/ 1 Boots Of Leaping/ 30/ 2 Bread/ 10/ 3 Crossbow/ 24/ 2 Fire Capsules/ 13/ 1 Fire Rod/ 30/ 5 Flask Of Water/ 2/ 4 Flask Of Wine/ 14/ 5 Garlic/ 2/ 6 Glove Of Missile Dexterity/ 23/ 4 Headband Of Concentration/ 26/ 5 Helmet/ 24/ 3 Holy Water/ 6/ 1 Long Spear/ 19/ 1 Nose Filters/ 20/ 3 Potion Of Anti-Poison/ 15/ 6 Potion Of Healing/ 16/ 4 Potion Of Insect Control/ 13/ 5 Potion Of Stillness/ 5/ 1 Ring Of Light/ 24/ 4 Rod Of Water-Finding/ 21/ 6 Rope/ 17/ 2 Shield/ 24/ 2 Snargruff's Rolled Smoking Leaves (Pack of 6)/ 11/ 4 Suit Of Armour/ 50/ 5 Sword/ 24/ 5 3 Crossbow Bolts/ 8/ 3 Lucilla buys: smoking leaves, Fire capsules, glove of missile dexterity, Fire rod, potion of insect control, crossbow bolts, two Shields, Nose filters, two Helmets, boots of leaping, armband of strength, Bhea stone, crossbow. On leaving the shop, Johnny is desparate to have a smoke...he opens the packet, takes out one of the rolled smoking leaves...and realises he doesn't have a lighter. How is he going to light it? He finds a nice quiet area with a small bush and tries his Awesome Fireball spell on it. Nothing happens. He looks through his spellbook and finds a spell called "Ignite Flame". He attempts to use it on the bush. Johnny: Ignis Incende! ...and nothing happens. He takes a deep breath and tries again. Johnny: Ignis Incende! The bush bursts into flame. Johnny walks over, and uses the bush to light the rolled smoking leaf. As he inhales he starts to feel much more like himself again. DAY 4 As Johnny finishes his breakfast, Lucilla says goodbye and heads off to do some horseriding. Johnny goes over to one of the the sconces on the wall which holds a torch. Johnny: Ignis Incende! It bursts into flame and he lights his cigarette. DAY 5 Johnny finishes his breakfast, and considers having a smoke. He decides to try and see if he can just stop smoking. DAY 11 Lucilla and Johnny are called to the King's throne room. On arriving, they find the King sat in his throne, and in front of him there is two dwarf guards standing either side of a kneeling, chained, and beaten, dwarf. There are two seats either side of the King. Gillibran: Lucilla, Johnny, please take a seat. You both take a seat. Gillibran: I've called you here to assist me as trusted friends. This sorry creature is a dwarf from the village of Shallowvalley. It was one of their giant eagles which stole the Warhammer. This one was found trying to sneak through the village to steal it back again. I need your help in deciding what to do with him. What do you think? Lucilla: Maybe he should be put on fair trial? That way he can be questioned and we can hear his side of the story. King Gillibran: Good idea, Lucilla. I shall have a trial arranged for tomorrow. DAY 12 Lucilla and Johnny both follow King Gillibran and two of his royal guards into the Throne room. It is laid out differently from before. There are a series of long benches at the back of the room and a podium facing towards them to the right of the throne. The King takes them to the center of the room. King Gillibran: I realise that you are both outlanders, but hopefully you'll be able to pick this all up quite easily. Lucilla you will be defending the accused, Johnny you will be trying to prove his absolute guilt. You will do this by questioning the dwarf in question and any other people you wish to call to the stand. This may go on for some days but at the end of it, you will deliver a statement to the jury. After that they will decide amongst themselves in private exactly how to deal with him. Soon the King takes his seat and is ready to begin. Gillibran: Bring in the jury. One of the guards goes to a door leading outside and lets 12 dwarfs in. They all come to sit on the benches. Gillibran: Bring in the accused. Two more royal guards enter with the chained dwarf between them. They take him to stand at the podium. Gillibran: We are gathered here toward to pass judgment upon Rusten Bellwick, of the Shallowvalley dwarves. He is charged with attempting to steal the Stonebridge Warhammer. It is up to you, the members of the jury, to weigh up the evidence provided and decide upon a worthy outcome. Lucilla will be presenting the defense, and Johnny the prosecution. First, Lucilla, approach the podium and begin your questioning of Mr. Bellwick. Lucilla steps up to the podium. Lucilla: You have been accused of attempting to steal the warhammer. Are these accusations true? Rusten: I wasn't trying to steal it. I was trying to reclaim it. Lucilla: Can you explain what you mean by "reclaim"? Rusten: The man who forged and enchanted the Warhammer came from Shallowvalley. When he died he was living in Stonebridge. He didn't write a Will. By Shallowvalley law, since he was born in Shallowvalley, his property belongs to Shallowvalley. Stonebridge don't adhere to our laws. So we have to reclaim it. Lucilla: (addressing the King) What are your laws regarding this situation? Gillibran: Our laws state that, unless a will is written, upon death all items in possession of the deceased are hearby property of the crown. Lucilla: (addressing Rusten) Are you aware of the laws of Stonebridge? Rusten: I wasn't. Not until Sedgewick died. When we tried to ask for the Warhammer back, we were sent a letter saying that we couldn't have it because of Stonebridge's laws. Laws that I think were only created to keep the Hammer! Sedgewick was from Shallowvalley. That hammer belongs with us! Lucilla: (addressing the King) How long has this law been in place? Gillibran: It is true that the law was introduced when Sedgewick died. There was a vote, and it was decided that such a law should come to pass. Lucilla: Was there any law before this regarding this sort of situation? Gillibran: The only law in place referred to situations in which the deceased had written a will. Lucilla: And you can confirm that there was definitly no will? Gillibran: Yes, there was no will. Lucilla: was every citizen of stonebridge given the oppurtunity to vote? Gillibran: It was voted on by 12 local citizens. Randomly chosen in the same way as with this very trial. The majority voted for this law. Lucilla: Is this a permanent law? Gillibran: It can be changed at any time if a change gathers enough support. But you are moving away from the point of this trial. We are here to decide what punishment or otherwise that Mr. Bellwick deserves for this crime. You are here to try and make sure that the outcome is fair to Mr. Bellwick, just as Mr. Khan will be trying to make sure that the outcome is fair to Stonebridge. Lucilla: Mr bellwick, what did you intend on doing with the warhammer? Bellwick: It shall be returned to it's rightful home and used as a defence against any attackers. Lucilla: (addressing Gillibran) How do you usually punish those who commit a crime of this nature? Gillibran: It depends. We have a trial like this to decide. Lucilla: Okay, no further questions. Gillibran: Johnny, you may now ask Mr. Bellwick some questions. Johnny: Rusten, is this the first of you trying to get the Warhammer back for shallowvalley? Rusten: First they sent Gilgec the Eagle, then me. We don't have many options. We tried asking nicely, but were refused. If I don't return with it, they will just send someone else. If I don't return at all, this could turn into a war, and I fear that Shallowvalley won't survive it. Johnny: Okay, Mr Bellwick, the way I see this is you were sent to steal the Warhammer which you clearly were doing correct? Rusten: Yes. Johnny: Rusten, in coming here to attempt to steal the Warhammer you realise you have put these two dwarf tribes on the brink of all out war? Rusten: It could be war if I DON'T get it back. Johnny: Why is this hammer so important? Rusten: It's a powerful enchanted weapon. It's presence alone is enough to deter potential attackers. Johnny: Yet it didn't deter you or the people of shallowvalley trying to steal. I can't help but think that you're hiding something is there anything you'd like to say in response to this? Rusten looks flabbergasted. Rusten: I've told you all why I was stealing it. How many times do I have to go into it?! Sedgewick was from Shallowvalley, therefore it should be ours so we can protect ourselves! Johnny: Okay I have proven your guilt of the accused crime. No further questions. King Gillibran: Lucilla, any further questions or witnesses to call? Lucilla: No. King Gillibran: Then please give us a summary of the facts as you see them... Lucilla: Sorry, yes I do have a question. King Gillibran: Proceed. Lucilla: Rusten, what would happen if you returned without the hammer? Rusten: They'll just send someone else probably. Lucilla: So, you won't be punished? Rusten: My own safety is nothing compared to the safety of Shallowvalley. Lucilla: Yes or no. Will you be punished? Rusten: Maybe. They will put me on trial and if they think that I haven't tried to steal the Warhammer, they may think i've defected and have become a spy for Stonebridge. That could mean exile, or worse death. Lucilla: Why did they send you specifically? Rusten: I've been trained in espionage for Shallowvalley. We don't get much work...which is probably why i've proved to be so awful at it. Lucilla: Okay, i'm done with my questions then. King Gillibran: Johnny, do you have any followup questions? Johnny: No further questions. King Gillibran: Lucilla, can you please give us a summary of the facts as you see them and tell us what you think should be done with Mr Bellwick. Lucilla: It wasn't fully Mr Bellwick's decision to steal the hammer, since he was sent. He also believed what he was doing was moral. He believed the warhammer rightfully belonged to Shallowvalley and that Stonebridge were in the wrong. The laws of Stonebridge and Shallowvalley clash. Mr Bellwick also believed he was doing the right thing by avoiding a war. Mr Bellwick couldn't back out of stealing the warhammer since he risked facing punishment from his people. If what he says is true, then by imprisoning him or sentencing him to death there may be further attempts made by others and there may be war. If we banish him, he may return to Shallowvalley and risk punishment and they may still send others to steal the hammer and war may start. If we were able to force him to become a spy for us, it would be useful, but he wouldn't be a trustworthy spy and shallowvalley would be suspicious. Stonebridge has a high chance of winning a war against shallowvalley, but could still risk losses. Ideally Stonebridge should compromise and become allies with Shallowvalley. Mr Bellwick could be useful for negotiations. King Gillibran: Thank you, Lucilla. He waits a moment for the jury to finish making their own notes. King Gillibran: And now i'd like to ask the same of you, Johnny, please summarise the facts as you see them and tell us what you think should be done to punish Mr Bellwick. Johnny: Mr Bellwick was sent to steal the hammer which due to his lack of use of stealth training he got caught. The Warhammer was made in shallowvalley which is why they want it back. If you sent mr Bellwick back it wouldn't solve anything and would only make things worse. If you want to preserve the safety of your people I suggest that you and shallowvalley settle your differences and unite against other bigger threats and I agree that mr Bellwick can useful in these negotiations. If you don't there will be losses of both sides do you really want that? I would like to add that mr Bellwick should be kept locked up without food or water to realise the seriousness of what he tried to do. King Gillibran: Thank you, Johnny. And now I ask the jury, discuss what you have heard, choose a spokesperson, and then give us an answer. The jury all converse. Lucilla and Johnny wait... Time passes as the jury discusses the case to come to some conclusion. Eventually, one of them walks from the benches, over to the King and quietly speaks to him. The King stands and walks with the young female dwarf over to the podium. King Gillibran: The jury has made it's decision and their appointed representative will now draw this case to it's conclusion. He turns to the girl. King Gillibran: Please, proceed. Dwarf: Thank you. She pauses and takes a deep breath before speaking. Dwarf: We, the jury, find Rusten Bellwick to be morally innocent. What he did, he did for the people of Shallowvalley, and though it was indeed a crime to steal the warhammer, there are many points that have been brought to our attention that show that his crime was not simply "black and white". It is our opinion that Mr. Bellwick should remain in Stonebridge. At first he will be confined to a room, where he will receive the same treatment as any of our honoured guests. In time he shall be free to roam the castle, and then the entirety of Stonebridge. We shall name him as Shallowvalley's ambassador. Meanwhile we shall also choose a dwarf to visit Shallowvalley to become our ambassador, and to tell them about what has happened to Rusten. In time, we believe that this should help smooth things over between our peoples and that we can come to some decision over the warhammer. In the meantime however, it shall remain within Stonebridge. Additionally, we would like to, at some point in the near future, discuss a change to property laws. This will hopefully help in the negotiations. Thank you. The dwarf steps down from the podium as the jury applauds. Lucilla and Johnny both turn to Rusten. He looks exhausted but happy with the verdict. The trial is over, and Lucilla and Johnny can soon look forward to getting on with their quest and then getting back home. THE END Navigation * Previous Episode - The Forest Of Doom * Next Episode - Army Of Darkness Category:Episodes